To Hear it Once More
by Chiisarin
Summary: A change of events in the Tower Of Salvation. Mainly a Sheelos fic. Rated PG to be safe.....(One-shot)


HI!!! Yes, I know this title is used a lot.......

Okay, maybe I changed a few events, but, enjoy!

* * *

Lloyd and the group were fighting Zelos. However, it was really a battle between Zelos and Lloyd. The only help Lloyd got from his friends was Raine's healing spells.

Zelos was surprisingly good. He wasn't the idiotic guy who did flashy moves. He was actually fighting seriously. But, Lloyd was better.

During the series of flashing blades, Lloyd spotted an opening. He dived for it. Sheena saw it too and cried.

"NO!" Sheena lept in front of Zelos, using herself as a shield to block block the blow from Lloyd. Lloyd took his blade out as quickly as possible and called to Raine for help. Raine first checked the pulse and shook her head. It was too late.

Zelos kept his tears from falling to his face and faced his former friends.

"Lloyd, save Collette. She's in the Great Seed downstairs. I'm going to bring Sheena back to Mizuho." Lloyd hesitated at first.

"But...."

"GO!"

Lloyd and his friends listened to him, leaving Zelos behind. It was then that Zelos let out his tears.

_Sheena_

FLASHBACK

_Sheena was at the water's edge, looking at the stars. It was such a beautiful night. Too bad Corrine wasn't here to see it. She didn't know that she wasn't alone. Zelos was just about to get a drink of water when he noticed Sheena and stopped where he was._

_Sheena, not knowing Zelos was there started to sing. It was an old Mizuho song, used for saying goodbye in funerals. _

_If I could sing up a star of light_

_And send it dancing all across the night_

_Maybe then, I would feel your heart lifting, in the stars_

_And you would feel me too_

_As I say, goodbye to you._

_Her voice was a clear and sweet soprano, making Zelos' heart break in two. As if he could feel how Sheena was feeling. It was then that Sheena noticed Zelos, and turned bright red._

"_You pervert!!! What are you doing here??!!?!" Sheena yelled. _

_Zelos was still awestruck. "Sheena, that was beautiful..."_

_Sheena turned even more red. "YOU IDIOT CHOSEN!!" Sheena then ran away._

Zelos remembered that event. He wished he could hear Sheena sing voice more.

As he walked toward the exit to the tower of salvation, he found Corrine's bell on the floor. Sheena must have dropped it some time earlier. Zelos picked it up and carried it with him, since he knew that Sheena would have wanted to be buried with it. Then, he walked out of the tower of salvation. Good luck Lloyd.

When Zelos hopped on his Rheiard, he headed for Mizuho. The trip wasn't that long for Zelos' mind wandered.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey Sheena! I got a present for you!"_

_Sheena looked at Zelos. "Please don't tell me its chocolate..."_

"_What, did you want chocolate, my voluptuous hunny?" Zelos asked with an innocent face._

"_Forget it. Just give me your "present"."_

_Zelos pushed something in Sheena's hands. It was the legendary weapon, the Gates of Hell. Sheena gasped._

"_Zelos, where did you...?"_

"_In the earth temple. I had once heard that there was a legendary weapon there, so I checked it out. It turned out that you could use it."_

_Sheena remembered what happened in the Earth Temple. Zelos had disappeared for a while. When he came back, he was covered in bruises and cuts. He did this all for her...?_

_Sheena's eyes sparkled as she tried out the weapon. "Thank you, Zelos."_

_Zelos turned a bit red._

Zelos had remembered that time. She knew he lied. He knew exactly what the weapon was and that Sheena could use it.

When Zelos looked at where he was, he realized that he was above Mizuho. He landed and carried Sheena's body toward the village. When he reached the entrance, he was greeted by Orochi.

"Hello Zelos. What are you doing here?"

Zelos was about to speak when Orochi noticed Sheena.

"Is she...?" Orochi asked, not completing his sentence. Zelos was already nodding his head.

"I'll inform the chief at once."

The next day was Sheena's funeral. It was a sad sight. The chief and vice chief were both sad. Orochi had a straight face on, but you could notice that his eyes were sad and lowered.

When a geisha started to sing Sheena's song, Zelos had almost left the funeral. It had brought back too many memories.

When the people of Mizuho were about to bury her, Zelos interjected.

"I think she would prefer to be buried next to Corrine."

The Chief hesitated and said, "Go, bury her body near Corrine. You know what's is best for her."

Zelos took Sheena's body away from Mizuho and headed for Luin. He remembered where Corrine was buried. The group had stopped at Luin, since Sheena had said that Corrine loved playing with the children there. Corrine's body was buried inside Luin, where his soul would find peace.

When Zelos got to Luin, he searched around the place for Corrine's grave. It was hard, since everything was in ruins. He searched his memory for where Sheena had buried Corrine. Then it hit him.

FLASHBACK

"_Have you decided where you are going to bury Corrine?" Zelos asked Sheena._

"_I already did." was the tart reply. Then her voice softened. "I buried Corrine where light will always hit him."_

"_And where is that?"_

_Sheena looked at Zelos. "You idiot Chosen!"_

It's not where light where light would always hit him, Zelos realized. It's where he will always find light. And that would be in the middle of Luin, where there had been "innocent children" playing once.

Zelos found Corrine's grave in the middle of the city. It was small, but you could see in Sheena's handwriting

Here lies Corrine

Faithful friend and companion

May you rest peacefully among other stars

Zelos then worked hard to dig a grave for Sheena. It took about an hour. Finally, it was finished. It wasn't that awesome but he knew Sheena would like it. As Zelos lay Sheena in the grave, he remembered about Corrine's bell. He took out Corrine's bell of his pocket and threw it in the grave. Then, he covered up the rest of hole with dirt. After that, he wrote some words.

In this grave lies Sheena

She was a sweet and kind person

Who cared about others more than herself

And now, I ask her a question,

Something I was never able to ask before

Will you marry me?

As soon as he finished, Zelos fell asleep right there. And in his dream, was Sheena.

_Zelos, thank you for doing this for me. I don't know how I will be able to thank you. Just please, live till it is your time to join me. And when it is, it will be then that I will answer your question. _

_Zelos then remembered something else he wanted to ask Sheena. "Will you sing for me?"_

_Sheena smiled and sang her song. It was as beautiful as Zelos had remembered it. Her clear sweet voice rang through the dream world. As soon as she finished, she said a few last words. _

_Remember, if you try to kill yourself, YOU WILL DIE IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!!_

_Sheena faded from Zelos' view._

_Zelos smiled. Sheena, rest in peace._

* * *

Okay, I changed a lot of events.........

PLEASE R&R!!!!!


End file.
